<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the trees seem sad by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418489">the trees seem sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind'>1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, mirana is a big softee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was scaring you!"<br/>"That didn't mean you had to kill it"</p><p>or Mirana gets upset at her Champion because she did her job well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Kingsleigh &amp; Mirana of Marmoreal, Alice Kingsleigh/Mirana of Marmoreal, Alice Kingsleigh/White Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the trees seem sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After my annual October Burton marathon, I watched Alice and wrote a quick fluff fic based on a piece of fanart I saw to get these two out of my system - https://www.deviantart.com/femfishtherein5/art/ILU-CRAPPY-GIF-MOVIES-MALICE-170800399 Hope y'all enjoy it!</p><p> </p><p>  <b>COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The White Queen and her champion were taking their daily stroll through the garden. The strolls were always a nice peaceful distraction from the usual tribulations of being queen. Especially when the person taking the stroll with her was her Alice. Beautiful, headstrong, refined Alice. She felt her smile grow more and more every time she was near her. Alice seemed to notice it too.</p><p>"What is it", she asked, smiling back. Mirana's smile wasn't just infectious. Once she noticed it, Alice began to feel warm and safe, while Mirana noticed she was turning red.</p><p>"Oh, it's just... It's nothing."</p><p>Alice gently nudged her. "Come on. Tell me."</p><p>Mirana struggled to find the words for a bit until she found the best way to put it. "The trees usually seem so sad. But ever since you started to accompany me on my walks, they've seemed a lot happier." Alice kept her smile up to be polite but she had no idea what she was talking about. And Mirana could tell. "Do you have any idea what I'm saying?" Alice shook her head, sheepishly. "What I mean to say is that things have been a lot better ever since you returned."</p><p>Alice's heart felt as if it were about to burst. Her smile could not grow any larger or else it would hurt. Instead, she simply reciprocated her feelings by resting her head on Mirana's shoulder.</p><p>Mirana loved the feel of Alice close to her. She loved it so much that she didn't notice anything else around her - like when a spider land on her head. However, Alice, who looked up to admire her Queen, jumped back in shock upon seeing it.</p><p>"What is it, my dear", asked a concerned Mirana.</p><p>Alice was slightly petrified with fear. She pointed above Mirana, signifying something was there. Mirana reached around atop her head, until she felt something crawl onto hand. Her face fell into a look of disgust. She slowly pulled her hand down in front of her face, so the hairy eight-legged bug was right in her line of vision.</p><p>Mirana let out a blood-curdling scream that would put her estranged bloodthirsty sister to shame. Upon hearing the scream, Alice's instincts kicked in and swatted the spider off of Mirana's hand. She ran over to where the spider landed and stomped on it multiple times until she was absolutely sure that it was dead. She turned to Mirana, who now looked more offended than disgusted.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"You killed it!"</p><p>Alice awkwardly shrugged. "You're welcome?"</p><p>"You shouldn't have killed it"</p><p>Alice was aghast. Apparently, she was the bad guy now. "It was scaring you!"</p><p>Mirana crossed her arms and angrily turned around in a huff. "That didn't mean you had to kill it!" </p><p>"Was it a citizen, like all the rabbits and fish?"</p><p>Mirana scoffed. "What? No. It was just a bug."</p><p>"Then why are you so upset?"</p><p>"You shouldn't resort to violence unless absolutely necessary!"</p><p>Alice rolled her eyes. "Your vows are to not harm a living creature. Those aren't mine. You should know! You saw me slice off the Jabberwocky's head!"</p><p>Mirana huffed again. "Well, this is different."</p><p>Alice threw her hands up in the air, defeated. Mirana was gonna act like that? Fine. She could do it alone.</p><p>"The trees are starting to look sad again", Mirana scolded.</p><p>Alice sighed. Her queen was so odd and lovable that she couldn't just end the argument in a rage. She took a deep breath and spoke up in an innocent tone. "Miry..."</p><p>Mirana didn't respond.</p><p>"Miry..."</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Alice hugged Mirana from behind and Mirana could feel herself start to melt like butter. "Come on, Miry" She stood up on the tips of her toes and planted a large smooch on Mirana's cheek. This was enough to get her to finally to turn around and see Alice looking up at her, sporting large puppy dog eyes. </p><p>"Oh, my darling", she sighed, stroking Alice's cheek with the back of her hand. "How can I ever stay mad at you?"</p><p>Alice put an arm around Mirana. "I sometimes wonder the same thing." She went back to resting her head on her queen's shoulder. "So how do the trees feel?"</p><p>"Happy", she said, lovingly, all while stroking Alice's hair. "Exasperated, but happy nonetheless."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>